Our Families Are What!
by PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase
Summary: What will happen when the mortal and immortal families of our Camp Half-Blood counselors combine? Mortal Families come and spend a summer with some of our favorite demigod heros! Percabeth, Thalico (a little), Tratie, and others. Rated T cause i am a paranoid PJO freak! Alos some other genres...family, friendship, hurt/comfort.
1. Annabeth I

**I hope you guys like this! I'm not sure how it'll turn out and im happy if some of my devoted Gods and Demigods read story readers are reading this! Please read and review!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~ (look familair;) )**

* * *

**Annabeth I**

The counselors for each cabin gathered around the ping-pong table in the rec room while we waited for Chiron.

The counselors included Katie Gardner from Demeter, Connor and Travis Stoll from Hermes, Clarisse La Rue from Ares, Lou Ellen from Hecate, Piper McLean from Aphrodite, Leo Valdez from Hephaestus, Thalia Grace from Zeus, Percy Jackson from Poseidon, Butch from Iris, Clovis from Morpheus, Emily Payne **(A/N: she's modeled after my sister who is a major One Direction fanatic and her favorite is Liam PAYNE hence the name. I was gonna do Will Solace but she begged to be in a story:) i love her to much not to put her in one)** from Apollo, Nico di Angelo from Hades and myself representing Athena's proud cabin.

Chiron had called us all to an emergency meeting but didn't tell us what it was about.

Everyone was off doing separate stuff while we waited.

Percy and Thalia were silently arguing about something stupid most likely, Leo and the Stolls were seeing how many pencils will fit up Clovis's nose as he slept, Piper and Katie chatted with each other, Nico played with his skull ring, Lou was teasing Emily by making her bow and arrows disappear, Clarisse and I were arguing over who would win the next Capture the Flag, Butch was silent.

After waiting for what seemed like forever Chiron came in and, to our surprise, the Gods of Mount Olympus followed.

We all stood up immediately and bowed respectively to our immortal parents, Lou turned Emily's arrows back to normal.

The gods smiled at us and sat down in the empty chairs that somehow appeared out of nowhere.

"Does anyone have an idea as to why we're here?" Zeus asked.

Each demigod shook his or her head.

"We have some good, or bad, news" the King of the Heavens said and gestured for his wife to speak.

"Well..." Hera said "It has come to my attention that majority of you counselors are year-rounders that do not go home to see their mortal families. We assume that there are reasons as to why you don't go home."

"I wouldn't necessarily call it home" Clarisse grumbled next to me.

"Reasons could include not wanting to put their lives in danger due to monsters, you feel as if you are mistreated because you are a demigod..."

"Mistreated in an understatement" I grumbled under my breath.

"...etc." Hera said "Which is why we want to give them a chance to understand what you go through as a demigod."

Everyone looked spectical.

"Your families will be spending this summer, starting tomorrow, at Camp Half Blood with you lovely campers" the Queen of Mount Olympus said and a bunch of people began to complain.

"Won't they be in danger?" Katie asked.

"My mom does not approve of fighting!" Clarisse said.

"My stepmom hates me!" I argued.

"HEY!" Percy yelled and stood up.

Everyone got silent and listened to their hero.

"Come on campers! Your complaining about a chance for your mortal parents to see what it's truly like to be a child of Greek Gods. I never heard anyone complain when we were fighting in the Titan War! No one complained when we slashed through monsters, defeated enemies and protected our home! If we can handle that then we can handle our parents coming to visit for one summer! Who knows! Maybe we'll all go home with them this fall" Percy said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Percy sat back down.

"Maybe...it won't be so bad" I said and Percy smiled at me and I returned the smile.

"We have also decided that we, the Gods, will spend the summer here as well. We know what it is like for you all as demigods but we want to ensure the safety of the mortals" Zeus said "The mortals won't arrive until noon tomorrow. From 7 o'clock to noon we will be getting sleeping orders done and we will go over some rules and safety precautions until they arrive."

"You are all dismissed to your campfire!" Dionysus said and the gods left and the demigods filed out to the amphitheater.

Percy and Annabeth walked together and held hands.

They stopped at the door and Percy hugged Annabeth.

"This is going to be a long summer" Annabeth told her boyfriend's shoulder.

* * *

**I hope you like the beginning! I'll try to update as much as possble! Please check out my other PJO stories...**

**When God and Demigods Read**

**The Gods of Mount Olympus, 9 demigods, 1 mortal and 1 Oracle come together to read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. language and romantic scenes so please advise.**

**The Story of Pothena**

**Yes I said Pothena! It's a collection of stories leading up to the romantic relationship between Poseidon and Athena! So...Lots of Pothena. The stories go in order from ancient times to PJO times to future possibilities**

**Gods High School is Hard!**

**What will happen when the Gods of Mount Olympus attned a year of school at Goode High School withs ome of our favorite demigods?**

**If you don't check them out whatever...don't matter:) please review...no flames please!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	2. Percy I

**i wont be able to update tomorrow or saturday cause our church is having a v-day dinner and i have to help out with it! sorry:( I hope you guys love this chapter! I like PErcy's little early rising rant;)**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

**Percy I**

The counselors, including myself, all sat down at the ping pong table.

Half of us were still asleep. It was 7 o'clock in the freaking morning! What do you expect? A bunch of happy, bright-eyed, and bushy tailed demigods? No. We were all dozing in our seats.

The only people who were actually awake were Annabeth and hyper-active Leo.

I was dozing in my seat trying to continue my AMAZING dream about me and Annabeth when the Gods and Chiron, who was still half asleep too, came in.

"Good Morning demigods!" Hera said all to brightly and we all jumped to attention and were somewhat awake.

"So we need to go over some stuff about family summer" she said "First off, the mortals will be protected from any monsters in the woods and other places. Second, there will be NO fighting or threatening mortals. And thirdly, everyone will have fun!"

"Now," Zeus said "we need to go over how it'll happen. At 11:45 you demigods will stand up on Half-Blood Hill. At 12 o'clock the mortals will arrive in vans, all at the same time! The mortals will find their child demigod and will stand next to them. Then at 12:15 us gods will come and join you. No one's families refused to come so everyone's will be there except Leo's, Thalia's and Nico's seeing as though their mothers are enjoying Elysium."

Leo, Thalia and Nico all nodded sadly, they wouldn't partake in Family summer.

"Now that we have settled that...go off and add finishing touches to cabins!" Hera said and the gods left.

The demigods rushed to their cabins to finish preperations.

I rushed to Cabin Three and saw that I had not even made the guest bed yet and the cabin was a mess.

I did the right thing and actually cleaned my room.

I folded clean clothes and put them away, my dirty clothes went into my hamper, I mad emy bunk, straightened my armor and shield, I fixed my Minotaur horn and got the guest bunks made.

I stood back and admired my work.

I saw that it was 11:30! It took me 4 and a half hours to clean my cabin! What the Hades?!

I saw Katie walking to Half-Blood Hill.

I ran up to her with an idea.

"Hey Katie!" I said.

"Hi Percy" she replied.

"I have a favor" I said.

"What would that be?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Can you make some flowers grown on the outside of my cabin?" I asked real nice.

"Sure" she said and snapped her fingers.

I looked back and saw blue and green flowers mixing perfectly that when the wind blew on them they looked like the sea moving on a good day.

"Thank you Katie!" I yelled and hugged the Daughter of Demeter.

"Your Welcome?" she said.

I ran to the hill.

It was just turning 11:55 when I got there.

I stood next to my wonderful girlfriend, Annabeth, as we waited for our parents.

She was shaking a little and she looked worried.

"It'll be fine Wise Girl" I said kissing her head, "You'll be fine."

She nodded just as the vans pulled up, 3 of them.

Our families filed out of the vans.

I saw my mom, step-dad and half-brother Caleb get out of the second van.

Caleb ran up the hill as fast as his little legs could take him.

My mom saw me and waved as she and Paul made their way up the steep hill.

Caleb found me and tackled me with a hug.

"Percy!" he said, his voice filled with delight.

"Hey little bro" I smiled and held up my hand for a high-five.

He slapped my hand as my mom and Paul came and stood by me.

My mom and Paul hugged me.

"Oh Percy we're so excited" My mom said and smiled.

"I've always wanted to show you my camp" I said and smiled back.

I saw Fredrick Chase and his wife and 2 sons come up and greet Annabeth.

Mr. Chase hugged Annabeth as Mrs. Chase stood to the side awkwardly with her sons.

I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Chiron cleared his throat and everyone fell silent.

"Now for the Olympians" he said and the gods came in and found their demigod children.

Poseidon came over to me and gave me a huge hug.

"Hello son" he said.

"Hey dad" I replied.

My dad pulled away and saw my mom.

"Sally" Poseidon said.

My mom was blushing like crazy!

My mom mumbled something like 'hi'.

"You must be Paul" Poseiodn said and smiled at my step-dad.

"Hello Poseidon" Paul said and extended his hand to the Sea God who took it and shook it.

Poseidon smiled and saw Caleb bouncing around my mom and Paul's feet.

"Hello little one" Poseidon said "what's your name?"

"Caleb Jackson!" my half-brother said.

"I'm Poseidon it's nice to meet you" my dad shook my brother's hand and my brother laughed.

Once all the gods were done with saying hello to former lovers, Chiron began to speak.

"You all will be staying in the cabins of your children for the summer. If problems arise with demigod siblings then please talk to me." our teacher said and everyone fanned out to the cabins.

I lead my family down to Cabin 3.

Caleb kept asking questions.

'Do those horses have wings?' 'Where's the roof on the dining room?' 'Why are there so many cabins?' **(A/N: sound like a certain son of hades we know;) )**

I answered all his questions until we got to the cabin.

I opened the door proudly to Poseidon cabin.

"Woah" my mom and Paul said as they watched the minature hippocampi swim on the ceiling and my salt water fountain gurlge.

"I cleaned it this morning" I said.

"Is that a sword?" Caleb cried, seeing a bronze sword in my weapons cabinet.

"Yeah but it's nothing compared to this sword" I took out Riptide and uncapped it to show my borhter thebronze weapon I've used so amny times.

"COOL!" Caleb said.

"Yeah" I said and put the cap back on it.

"Percy what's this?" Paul asked, pointing to the Minotaur horn.

"It's a horn from the Minotaur" I explained and my mom's face darkened.

"THE Minotaur?" Paul asked.

"Yeah" I replied "I killed him twice."

"TWICE?" Paul asked.

"Yeah...when I fist came to Camp Half-Blood" I glanced at my mom "and during the Titan War. The first time I fought him I actually killed him with his own horn."

"Cool" Paul said.

"Yeah..." I replied.

Poseidon chuckled at Caleb who was wearing my helmet for Capture the Flag.

"What team are you on?" Poseidon asked.

"Blue...Athena's" I answered.

"Team for what?" Paul asked.

"Capture the Flag" I answered.

"You play that here?" my mom said.

"Yup except we use swords and shields" I explained.

"Your helping Athena's team?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah... it's better than helping Ares" I said.

"This is true?" Poseidon said "What position are you?"

"Border control next to the creek" We both smiled and knowing why I was positioned next to the creek.

A conch horn blew in the distance, signaling lunch for everyone.

"Poseidon cabin fall in!" I joked and my family lined up and fallowed me to the dining pavillion.

I saw my Wise Girl leading Athena cabin to lunch.

"Watch this" I said "Wise Girl!" I shouted and Annabeth looked back.

"Sit next to me!" I yelled pressuring her into saying yes.

"No Seaweed Brain!" she yelled back.

"Please?!" I yelled back, by now everyone was watching us and laughing.

"No! I have to sit at my table with my cabin!" she yelled and I had Connor Stoll steal her Invisibility Cap out of her back pocket.

I put it on and snuck up behind her.

"BOO!" I yelled and she jumped a few feet in the air.

I took the cap off and ran, she fallowed.

"Give me my cap back Kelp-for-Brains!" she yelled.

"No!" I yelled at her and she chased me into the dining pavillion where she cornered me in a corner.

"Give it back Seaweed Brain" she said.

I held it high up.

"Can I have a kiss?" I asked.

She sighed and kissed me on the lips before she snatched her cap away from me and stalked to her table.

I was chuckling as I sat down at the Poseidon table with my family.

"Why does she stay with you?" my mom asked.

"Cause she loves me and can't deny it! Besides! She teases me so I tease her back. It's a strange reationship" I laughed and everyone else laughed.

We ate lunch together and chatted till afternoon activities

* * *

**hey guys i hope you loved it! I reviewed real early for this one!:D anyone love the little part where PErcy sneaks up behind Annabeth and scaresz her? I loved it!**

**I am thinking of creating stories with these titles...**

**a)Till Death Do Us Apart  
b)The Unwritten Quest  
c)Athena's Blessing  
d)Since when?**

**Which one sounds more interesting? answer in reviews!:D bye y'all! Check out when gods and demigods read!:D ill update it really soon! i will also update gods high school is hard!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	3. Annabeth II

**i hope you guys like it!:) i own no characters if you reconize them! also the reason i write PErcy is because i don't take my finger off the shift button fast enough and accidently type the 'e' capital too so it's just a typo that reoccurs cause im too lazy to go back and fix it!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

**Annabeth II**

I saw my "family" get out of the first van.

My dad, step-mom and half-bothers, Mathew and Mark **(A/N: IDK if those are their names and Caleb in the last chapter is actually modeled after my crush so he'll have the same traits and characteristics!)** all filed out of the van.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a little blonde boy with blue eyes tackle Percy in a hug. I resisted a giggle as Percy fell over and high fived his brother.

Sally and Paul came up the hill before my parents. Sally waved at me and I, naturally, waved back.

By the time I looked back to the hill my dad was right in front of me.

"Hi dad" I said and smiled a small smile.

He didn't say anything. He did something that surprised me so much I almost fell over when he did it, he hugged me.

"Oh Annabeth" he said, I hugged him back.

"You never come home" he said "I never know if you're okay. I think this will be good for us. Look at how you've grown. Annabeth I missed you so much."

He hugged me again and tears sparkled in my eyes.

"I missed you to dad" I said.

He pulled apart and his smile couldn't get wider.

Then my step-mom came over.

'Here we go' I thought.

She also hugged me.

"Annabeth you never come home anymore. We get so worried." she whispered.

"I'm okay and safe here" I said.

My half-brothers said hi to me before Chiron cleared his throat.

We all fell silent.

"Now for the Olympians" my teacher said and the Gods came in and found their way to demigod children.

Athena came over to us, her stormy grey eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Annabeth" she said and smiled at me.

"Mom" I said and resisted the urge to hug my mother.

"Athena?" my dad asked.

"Fredrick" my mom said and they shook hands, no hugs for a virgin goddess I guess.

"It's been so long" my dad said.

"It has" Athena smiled and she looked at my mortal family.

"You must be Annabeth's family" she smiled and reached her hand out to my step-mom "I'm Athena."

"I'm Stephanie" my step-mom said as she shook the goddess of wisdom's hand.

Athena smiled at my two half-brothers on my dad's side.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"I'm Matthew!" the oldest twin said.

"I'm Mark!" the other one said.

"Chase!" they said together and I resisted a laugh, they sounded like the Stolls.

"Nice to meet you two" Athena said.

Chiron cantered to a spot where we could all see him.

I looked around at the mortals. They all had eyes shining with excitement.

"You all will be staying in the cabins of your children for the summer. If problems arise with demigod siblings then please talk to me."

I lead my family down to Cabin 6, Athena cabin.

My mortal family was gaping at everything and anything.

As I approached Cabin six's door I saw Percy go into Cabin 3 with his family.

"Welcome to Athena's cabin guys" I said and opened the door.

"Woah" my mortal family said.

My siblings bowed to our mother and went back to what they were doing.

A few were discussing Capture the Flag strategies, some were weaving beautiful tapestries and others were reading.

Malcolm came up to me.

"Annabeth," he said "Do you think we should put Percy on border patrol or offense?"

"By the creek, for obvious reasons, border patrol" I answered.

"Gotcha boss" he said and went back to put it on the map.

"Which bunk is yours Annabeth?" my dad asked.

"That one" I said pointing to the bunk with a bunch of graph paper on it.

"What are these?" my step-mom asked.

"Designs for temples I'm designing" I answered.

"Temples? For Camp?" my dad asked.

"No for Olympus" I said.

"She is the official architect of Olympus" Athena said.

"Yeah" I blushed.

"You want to be an architect?" my dad asked.

"Yeah...it's my dream" i said.

"Cool" my step-mom said.

I nodded and walked over by the door.

"Athena cabin! Listen up!" I shouted.

Everyone went silent.

"This is my mortal family! They'll be spending the summer with us in Cabin 6! No hurting them!" I said and everyone laughed. A few younger Athenians shook my family's hands.

"Why did they listen to you?" my step-mom asked.

"I'm the head of the cabin" I replied.

"She's also Athena's favorite child!" Malcolm said coming to stand next to me.

"Athena shows no favoritism" I said.

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure" he smiled and extend a hand to my dad.

"I'm Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother and deputy" he said.

"Nice to meet you" my dad said.

"Annabeth!" I heard my name over by the smartboard.

I excused my self for a minute to see what was up.

"Yeah?" I asked, a few of my siblings had a map of the woods at Camp Half-Blood and there were a few dots with names on them here and there.

"Do you think everyone is at the position where they would be best at?" Sarah asked me.

I looked through it and noticed Thalia on border patrol by the creek on the left, Nico on border control next to the creek to the right and Percy in between them, Apollo campers were in trees and everyone else was either close to the flag or scattered amoungst the trees.

"Looks good to me" I said and I heard the conch horn signaling us to lunch.

I stood at the door once more.

"Athena cabin! Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall In!" I yelled stretching out the 'a'.

I led my cabin out side into the warm sun.

As I was walking I heard the nickname Percy alays uses for me.

"Wse Girl!" I looked back and saw Percy smiling at me.

"Sit next to me!" I knew he was trying to pressure me to saying yes by asking in front of everybody.

"No Seaweed Brain!" I yelled aware of the snickers coming from everyone, including my cabin.

"Please?!" He screamed back, I never know why he wants me to sit with him so bad.

"No! I have to sit at my table with my cabin" I explained through yelling.

I didn't hear anything so I thought I won.

"BOO!" I heard someone scream behind me and I jumped a few feet in th eair.

I saw Percy materialize a few yards in front of me, running with my invisibility hat in his hand.

I chased after the Son of Poseidon.

"Give me my cap back Kelp-For-Brains!" I screamed and chased him into the dining pavillion.

He backed up into the corner closest to his table.

"Give it back Seaweed Brain" I said and held out my hand but he put one arm straight int he air, making the hat way out of my reach.

"Can I have a kiss?" he asked and I gave him a short, but sweet, kiss on the lips and snatched my hat away.

I walked to Athena table as Percy sat down at his table.

I sat down in my seat at the head of the table.

"What was all that about?" my dad asked.

"OH! That's my boyfriend and we're always teasing each other" I explained.

"Why did you call him those names?" my step-mom asked.

"His dad is Poseidon so I normally call him Seaweed Brain. He calls me Wise Girl because my mom's Athena" I said.

"So a Son of Poseidon is dating a Daughter of Athena even though Poseidon and Athena hate each other.

"Sadly yes" Athena said.

"Mom still doesn't like it" I said.

"But I would her rather be with someone who can protect her than someone who can't" Athena said "So I'm learning to deal with it."

We all chatted nonchanlatley **(spellcheck...again)** until it was time for afternoon activities and we had Archery.

* * *

**hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to get another one in tonight but im not sure!:D Caleb is also based off of someone else and if you know then tell me in a review! you all should know! he'll play a huge part!**

**bye bye wonderful demigods! check out my poll!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	4. Connor I

**the point of views don't just alternate between percy and annabethbut most of the counselors! lol i like the stolls, not as mucha s other characters, but i think they're funny so i gave them a point of view...the next chapter is a prank told from travis's p.o.v! :)**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

**Connor Stoll I**

Me and Travis watched as Mom came up the hill.

Once she reached the top of the hill she saw me and Travis waving at her.

"My boys!" she said and gave us a huge, double hug.

"I haven't seen you in quite a few years!" she said and gave us another hug.

"You don't write me anymore and the only thing I get is a message from Hermes once a month saying that you two haven't died yet" our mom was pratically smotheing us.

"Mom" I whined.

"How have you two been? I hear you're head of Hermes cabin now! I'm so proud!" she gusted.

"Everythings good mom" Travis said.

"Yeah we don't pull a lot of bad pranks on anyone to often" I laughed.

Mom laughed.

I did miss her.

"Mom! I have a girlfriend!" Travis said.

"Oh Travis! Congratulations! What's her name? What does she look like? Who's her parnt?"

"Her name is Katie and she's a Daughter of Demeter! She's over there" Travis said pointing to Katie Gardner who was hugging a blonde man with hazel eyes.

"She's very pretty Travis!" our mom gushed.

We heard Chiron clear his throat so we all got quiet.

"Now for the Olympians" he said and the Gods and Goddesses came and found their children.

"Olympians?" mom asked right before Hermes came over.

"Hi dad" me and Travis said at the same time.

Hermes hugged us seeing as though we had an amazing relationship ever since the Titan War and...Luke.

We were still upset over our brother and how he betrayed us.

We were helping each other through it.

"Hermes" our mom sighed and Hermes smiled at her.

"Hello Angela" Hermes said and hugged our mother.

We were so happy.

We've always wanted this, me and Travis.

Chiron cantered to the center where he could be seen from everyone.

"You all will be staying in the cabins of your children for the summer. If problems arise with demigod siblings then please talk to me" he said and looked especailly at us like 'I'm talking about your siblings'.

Me and Travis led our mom and dad down to cabin 11.

Yes were joking around, pushing each other and being...well...us!

"Stolls!" I heard a husky voice behind us and I looked at my brother for help.

Clarisse was coming towards us with a very pretty lady behind her.

"What did you do?!" she screamed and we ran to cabin 11 witht he Daughter of Ares chasing us.

"Why is my second in command telling me there is pink flowers painted on our cabin?!" she screamed.

"It was Connor!" Travis screamed and shut the door.

"Thanks bro" I said.

"Well?!" Calrisse yelled.

"Now Clarisse! Why can't you wait and pulverise me and my brother during Capture the Flag we are on Athena's team" I said, it seemed like someone was whispering the words for me to say.

"Fine! Good idea! You're dead Stolls!" she yelled and went back to her family.

"Duuuuuuuude!" Travis wailed.

"What?" I asked.

"You are the smartest guy I know!" he yelled and smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're on Ares team for Capture the Flag!" he said gleefully.

"We are? We are!" I said "Thank gods!"

Our mom and dad came over and my mom was looking for bruises on me and Travis.

"I'm fine mom" I said.

"Who was she?" our mom asked.

"Clarisse, Daughter of Ares, God of War" Me and Travis said together.

"We pulled a prank on them yesterday" I explained.

"What'd you do?" Hermes ased interested.

"Painted their cabin with pink flowers" I said and Hermes, Mom and Travis all laughed.

"Nice!" Hermes said and high-fived us.

"Wait till you see a prank we're pulling on Athena's cabin" Travis grinned wickedly.

"Can't wait" Hermes said and my mom looked confused.

"Tell you later" I said and she nodded.

"Well..." Travis said opening Cabin 11's door.

"WELCOME TO CABIN ELEVEN!" we shouted.

Our siblings stood and bowed to Hermes before going back to what they were doing.

A few were planning pranks, a few were sleeping, some were stealing from others and others were staring off into space.

"Cabin Eleven!" I yelled and everyone looked at me.

"We have an announcement! This is our mother!" Travis said gesturing to our mom "no one will pull a prank on her or steal from her or so help us we will make your lives a living prank!"

A few looked scared.

"Have a nice day!" I said in a fake British accent.

"What about dad?" a girl asked.

"Well...lets just say you prank me...watch your back" Hermes said with a glint in his eyes.

"Where do you fall in camp?" our mom asked.

"Well for one we're the camps personal pranksters! No one does better pranks!" Travis said.

"We're the comedians of camp!" I said "We do know how to be serious though."

Our mom nodded before the horn signaling lunch blew in the distance.

"Eleven!" I yelled.

"Fall in!" Travis fallowed.

We marched out the door just as Percy walked by leading his family.

"Wise Girl" Percy shouted, interupting the engaging conversation about dogs me and Travis was having.

"Sit next to me!" he shouted after Annabeth looked back at her boyfriend.

Percy was trying to pressure Annaebth into saying yes.

I was laughing.

While Annabeth was shouting at the Son of Poseidon Percy came and whispered in my ear.

"Steal her cap" he said and handed me 5 drachmas.

I snuck over to Annabeth just as Percy yelled back his reply.

I quickly snatched her invisibility hat out of her back pocket and ran it back to Percy.

He put it on and, I assume, snuck up behind Annabeth.

A few seconds passed after Percy put the hat on that I heard a male voice yell, "BOO!"

Annabeth jumped as the rest of us laughed as Percy ran into the dining pavillion closely fallowed by Annabeth yelling, "Give me my cap back Kelp-Fer-Brains!"

We were all laughing as Annabeth's and Percy's families looked confused.

Me and Travis led our cabin to table eleven where me and Travis continued our discussion about dogs' toungues.

Once dinner was over we led our family to afternoon acivities where we had free time and the Athena cabin had Archery.

* * *

**:) uh-oh! what's gonna happen to athena cabin? i just thought of another story! i was getting into to much detail during a certain time in the beginning so im turning the erased detail into a story about how connor and travis felt before, during and after the titan war.**

**review please! **

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	5. Travis I

**its a short chapter i know but i needed to make the prank and it had to switch over to Annabeth so she can hunt down the stolls :)**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

**Travis I**

We all ate lunch at our table.

Me and Connor finished our discussion on whether a dog's tongue is really cleaner than a human's!

We asked Athena and she said it was true so I won!

We had free time now and me and Connor had a prank to pull on Athena's cabin while they were enjoying archery.

We went to our cabin first.

"The fake ones we hide, the real ones we put out in the open" Connor said and I agreed.

I took down a 2 boxes.

One had fake spiders in it, the other had REAL spiders in it.

"Hehe" I laughed before I met my brother outside.

Our mom was on her way down the hill with Hermes hovering next to her.

"Boys what are you doing?" our mom asked once she reached us.

"Pulling our prank on Athena cabin" Connor said taking the box of fake spiders.

Connor has a fear of spiders too for some reason, maybe it was that tarantula I put in his bed when we were little.

"What are you doing?" Hermes asked.

"It's a surprise" I said and winked.

We snuck into cabin 6 and began working.

We hid the fake spiders in stupid places like under sheets, in desk drwers, behind the smart board, and under maps.

Then Connor left so he didn't have to be here for the real spiders.

I stood next to the door and opened the lid.

I dumped out all the spiders and ran out of the cabin, shutting the door behind me.

Me and Connor were laughing so hard, then Connor paled.

"What about Athena?" he asked.

I stopped laughing.

"Shit! We just let out 50 REAL spiders out in her cabin while she's there!" I said.

"It's not Athena you should worry about, It's Annabeth" Connor said.

"Sh's gonna kill us" I said.

"Not unless we hide now" I said and saw the Athena kids coming back from archery.

We scrambled up our look out tree so we could watch the show.

Annabeth was laughing at something her dad said when she touched the handle to the door.

Apparently a spider had gotten on the handle because she flipped and shook her hand around.

"Gods I hate spiders" she saiid and opened the door.

A collective scream was heard from all the Athenaians as they opened the door to their cabin to spiders everywhere.

We only wanted to get Annabeth and watch her flip but getting the rest of them was a plus.

Annabeth fell backwards and began screaming her head off.

The campers had all come out to see what was going on.

"Shit!" I said when I saw Percy rush over to Annabeth.

"What?" Connor asked.

"We forgot about Percy" I said and Connor cursed.

"He's gonna kill us too!" he said.

I nodded but continued to watch our last prank seeing as though we were pratically dead.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

Annabeth was flipping and so was most of the other Athena kids.

"GET THEM OUT!" Annabeth screamed.

"Annabeth I can't" Percy said.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! GET THOSE GODS AWFUL SPIDERS OUT OF MY CABIN NOW!" Annabeth screamed.

"How?" Percy asked after he flinched because Annabeth used his full name.

"FLUSH THEM OUT WITH WATER, BURN THE CABIN DOWN, SQUASH THEM I DON'T CARE JUST GET THEM OUT!" Annabeth went off the cliff.

We watched as Percy went in and got rid of them all.

"There! They're in this box and they won't get you anymore guys" Percy said to Athena's children and he turned and rejoined his family.

Annabeth got up and brushed the hair out of her eyes and cautiously went into the cabin.

"You missed one!" Annabeth yelled and Clarisse went in and stomped on it.

"Thank you!" I heard her yell from inside the cabin.

Me and Connor were still up in our tree.

Another second later and a girl screamed again.

"SPIDER!" they found a hidden one.

"This one's plastic!" Annabeth said.

"You know what happened right Annabeth?" Malcolm asked from inside the cabin.

"Yes I do and they're dead" I heard Annabeth say through clentched teeth.

She stalked out of her cabin.

"YOU ARE _SO _DEAD STOLLS!" she screamed and we pushed the branches back to hide.

* * *

**Think Annabeth's gonna show them mercy? will percy? will athena? find out...next episode! ;)**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	6. Annabeth III

**I hope you all like the next chapter! :D i thought it was funny but im weird check out my poll and review!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnanbethChase~**

* * *

**Annabeth III**

I was leading my siblings and family back to Cabin Six from Archery.

My dad and I were talking.

"This is amazing! You're pretty good with the bow" my dad said and I laughed.

"Not as good as Apollo's cabin" I said as I grabbed the handle to the door for cabin 6.

I felt something crawl on my hand when I touched the handle.

I saw the little creepy crawler on my hand, glaring at me with beady eyes, and I flopped my hand around trying to shake it off.

When it did fall off I sighed with relief.

"Gods I hate spiders" I said and opened the door.

I looked inside to find the Athena decorated with a moving carpet of what seemed like a thousand 8 legged creeps.

I screamed and fell back as my cabin mates screamed and ran.

I was the one who feared the spiders the most in our cabin and right now I was terrified.

The spiders over took me as I screamed my head off.

I felt someone brushing the spiders off of me.

When I looked up I saw the eyes of my boyfriend.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

My sibling were all ready flipping out.

"GET THEM OUT!" I screamed at him.

"Annabeth I can't" Percy said.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! GET THOSE GODS AWFUL SPIDERS OUT OF MY CABIN NOW!" I screamed.

"How?" Percy asked after he flinched because I used his full name.

"FLUSH THEM OUT WITH WATER, BURN THE CABIN DOWN, SQUASH THEM I DON'T CARE JUST GET THEM OUT!" I was flipping out.

Why was he asking me questions when my cabin was full of spiders?

Percy sighed and walked into our cabin and began to dispose of the little 8 legged creeps!

He squashed some with each step he took and the rest he swept into a box with his sword.

"There! They're in this box and they won't get you anymore guys" Percy said and my sibling cheered.

He left then to get rid of the evil box.

I stood up and brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Thank you Jackson" Athena said cooly.

"Your welcome Lady Athena" Percy said.

I opened the door, blushing because I just flipped out in front of my parents, tentativaley making sure there was no more spiders.

I saw a spider looking up at me 8 black eyes.

"You missed one!" I yelled.

Clarisse came in and stomped on it with her combat boots.

"Thank you!" I yelled and began to put my Archery stuff away.

I turned around just as Sarah, the youngest Athenian at 5 years old, screamed.

"SPIDER!"

"What is it?" Iasked and saw a huge tarantula sitting under the map Sarah just picked up.

I was about to scream for Percy when I realized, the spider hadn't moved.

I poked it with and arrow and it flipped over revealing a hallow underside.

"This one's plastic!" I said and it clicked.

Lets just say...I could swear that I had lightning flickering around me, being a grandaughter of Zeus.

"You know what happened right?" Malcolm asked me.

"Yes I do and they're dead" I said through clentched teeth.

I picked up the stupid tarantula and stormed out of the cabin.

"YOU ARE _SO _DEAD STOLLS!" I screamed and went to find Percy.

"PERCY!" I yelled as I came into cabin 3, accidentaly scaring Caleb.

"Sorry Caleb" I said quickly "Percy? Will you help me murder Connor and Travis?"

Percy stood up and brushed off his pants.

"What they do?" he asked.

"The spiders? Them" I said and Percy's eyes flashed.

"They're dead" he said and stalked out of the cabin.

"Thank you" I smiled and his family fallowed out of cabin.

"WHERE THE HADES ARE YOU TWO?" Percy yelled.

"Who?" Emily asked coming out of Apollo's cabin.

"The Stolls" I said.

"They did the spider didn't they?" Emily asked.

Percy and I nodded.

"They're dead" I said.

"Why do you plan to kill my sons?" a woman asked behind me.

She looked like a female version of Connor with a skeptical Hermes floating behind her.

"Ms. Stoll" I said "the reason for the screaming you heard earlier came from my cabin, Athena's cabin, at the sight of many spiders, which all children of Athena are deadly afraid of, flocked if our cabin. I found a plastic one and I knew it was a prank and the only two that pull pranks are your two sons."

"Oh" the woman said.

"Angela," Hermes said "the boys get what they deserve. It's the risk all pranksters take."

"Fine" Angela said.

I stormed into Hermes cabin.

"Cabin 11!" I screamed and everyone stood up "does anyone know where the Stolls are?"

They all shook their heads.

I stalked out of the cabin and saw the 2 pranksters sneaking, well trying, away.

"Stolls!" I yelled and they ran.

Me and Percy chased them to the beach.

We cornered the brothers against the water.

They were both as pale as Hades.

WHAT THE HADES IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I screamed and lunged at Travis and had my knife against his throat.

"Now Annabeth don't do something you'll regret" Connor said and I glared at him.

The entire camp was watching.

"I am SO not going to regret this" I smirked.

"What are you gonna do?" Travis asked.

"Nothing" I said and Percy looked at me.

They sighed in relief.

"For now" I said and they looked worried.

"When?" they asked.

"Friday, Capture the Flag...you're dead seeing as though you're not on my team" I said.

They gulped.

"Wait! These two punks aren't on your team?" Clarisse demanded.

"Nope...yours" I said.

"Pummel them extra for me seeing as though they lied to me" Clarisse glared at the Stolls.

The Stolls looked scared as I stalked away back to my cabin.

My mortal family looked scared.

"Seach the cabin for more fake spiders" I said and everyone nodded.

We found one in each bunk, behind the smartboard, in drawers and under maps.

We threw them in the trash can the burned the trash can before dumping the ashes on the Stolls beds.

"Why did you do that Annabeth? It was very rude!" my father said.

"It's also rude and dumb to fill a cabin that houses 13 major arachniphobes with real spiders!" I said.

"You're all afraid of spiders?" my dad asked looking at my siblings.

"The Ariadne story Fredrick" my step-mom said.

"AH!" my dad said.

"If they live through Capture the Flag on Friday night then I might forgive them in 20 years" I said and left to teach Greek Mythology.

* * *

**the stolls are so dead! lol**

**check out my newest story! **

**Friend Brother Enemy Memory  
~Luke Castellan was first their friend, then their brother, then their enemy and now he's a part of their memory. Stories in sequence from when They first meet to when Percy tells them he's dead to bonding between Hermes and them. What Connor and Travis feel during this huge mess with the one they once called a friend and brother, Luke Castellan. Friendship is another genre.**

**i know in this story im like ready to kill them but in another one im being nice about them! im strange! LOL**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnanbethChase~**


	7. Annabeth IV

**hope you all enjoy it! its a tad short but it'll do:)**

**~PrincessOfWWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

**Annabeth IV**

I was still fuming about the Stolls when I came to the Amphitheater for Greek Mythology.

I was teaching Greek Mythology to the entire camp because alot of people missed their time because of our families arriving.

_"Great"_ I thought.

Percy came up to me when he came in.

"Hey" he smiled and pecked me on the cheek.

"Hi" I said still mad at the Stolls.

"Your still mad aren't you? "he asked and I looked at him and I must've looked scary because he quiclky said goodbye and sat down with his family.

"Hello everyone" I said just as the Stolls came in.

They hd to sit int he front row because everyone else had taken up the other rows.

"I guess I"m teaching the whol camp today" I said and a few people chuckled.

"Today we are just going to review" I said wanteing them to prove to their parents they know their history.

"Emily!" I said and the daughter of Apollo perked up "What is Apollo the god of and what are his symbols and animals? AND what is his Roman equvalent?"

Emily thought for a second then answered.

"Apollo, which is also his Roman equvalent, is the god of music, prophecy, healing, and the sun. His symbols are the lyre and laure tree and he does not have a sacred animal. "

I nodded and went onto the next. I was reviewing each counselor for their immortal parents.

"Piper! What is Aphrodite the goddess of? What anre her symbols and/or animals? Roman equivalent?"

Piper didn't even have to think.

"Aphrodite or Venus is the goddess of love and beauty. Her symbols ae the seashell and mirror and her sacred animal is the dove." she said and Aphrodite beamed at her.

"Good" I said, I felt like a professor.

"Thalia!" I said and Thalia looked up "what is Artemis the goddess of, what are her symbols and what are her sacred animals?"

Thalai had to think for a second.

"Artemis, Diana in Rome, is the goddess of the hunt and moon. Her symbol is the bow and her sacred animals are the snake and stag." she answered smoothly.

"Nice" said and pinpointed another counselor.

"Leo!" I yelled at a boy bouncing in his seat "tell me what Hephaestus is the God of, what his symbol is and his Roman equvalent."

"Hephaestus is the God of fire, drafts and blacksmiths! His symbols are fire, hammer, tongs, and axe. His Roman equivalent is Vulcan."

"Very good" I said and Leo went back to bouncing.

"Jason" I said and looked at the son of Jupiter. "What is Zeus the god of?"

"Zeus is God of the Sky, ruler of mankind and is the supreme god of Olympus!" he answered proudly.

"Roman equivalent, sacred animals and symbols?" I asked.

"Jupiter, eagle and scales/thunderbolt" Jason replied smoothly.

Percy was lounging back with his eyes closed and I could tell he was asleep.

A walked up in front of him and yelled.

"PERCY THERE'S A MONSTER ATTACKING CAMP" he jolted awake and took out Riptide.

"Moster? Where?" he asked stupidly and everyone laughed.

"So Percy? How was your nap?" I asked sweetly.

"It was good" he retorted.

"Thats nice. Will you care to tell us what Poseidon is god of, what is symbols are, what his Roman equivalant is, what his sacred animals are, who his parents were, who were his 6 siblings, who his immortal wife is, the names of his 2 famous sons in ancient times, he rival, why they're rivals, someother names used to describe him AND the Giant who was born to defeat him?" I asked and he gave me his you-hate-me-right-now-don't-you? look.

"Well...Poseidon is God of the Sea, storms and earthquakes, his symbol is the trident, his Roman equivalnet is Neptune, his sacred animals are horses and dolphins, he was the son of Kronos and Rhea, his siblings are Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Zeus, Hades and Chiron, his wife's name is Amphitrite" he yawned "he was the father of Thesues and Orion in ancient times, his rival is Athena because she won Athens, some other names used to describe him are Stormbringer and Earthshaker and the giant born to defeat, who failed epically, was Polybotes."

He had a smug look on hs face as he sared at me.

"Next time don't go to sleep" I said and chose another counselor to ask,

* * *

**i know another chapter but i thought now might be a good time for our hero to have a turn:)**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	8. Percy II

**i have decided i am going to do 2 things at the beginning of my chapters for now on! **

1) reviewer answers:

**eglgrl365:** Come on dudet, you have to finish this story. Hades! I seriously think that you ought to be in partnership with Rick Rioden. Either way, you still need to finish, my band of six and I are totally digging the beast of this plot. Please finish this  
**~ i will finish this! i don't think im good enough for riordan *blushes a tad* bad of six? really!? thats awesome! im glad you all like it:D**

**Percabethlvrknowsall: **totally see Percy smirking at this point and looking like a smartass  
**~LOL so do I...thats how i imagine a lot of boys (no offense) would look after saying something like that**

More more more more more more more more more

**AJ daughter of Percabeth**: Mom and dad never told me about this. Corse I could always go back in time to figure it out once me and my sister finish fixing it. Our brother broke it you see thank goodness the self destrucked button was malfunctioning.  
**~brothers *rolls eyes* i love your username! things might go down they didn't wat you to know about._.**

**...**

**also i will write a quote from either the movie PJO or the books!**

_"Families are messy. Eternal families are eternally messy" _-Hermes, Sea of Monsters

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase!**

* * *

**Percy II**

I was having a dream about me and Annabeth, the same one from earlier, as I slept through Mythology.

"PERCY THERE'S A MOSTER ATTACKING CAMP!" a girl's voice yelled and I jumped awake and took out Riptide, still in pen from making me look even more stupid, and asked sleepily...

"Monster? Where?" everyone laughed and I saw Annabeth looking at me.

"So Percy, how was your nap?" she asked sweetly.

"It was good" I answered back and sat down.

"Thats nice. Will you care to tell us what Poseidon is god of, what is symbols are, what his Roman equivalant is, what his sacred animals are, who his parents were, who were his 6 siblings, who his immortal wife is, the names of his 2 famous sons in ancient times, he rival, why they're rivals, someother names used to describe him AND the Giant who was born to defeat him?" she said and I looked at her like she was crazy...luckily I knew this.

"Well...Poseidon is God of the Sea, storms and earthquakes, his symbol is the trident, his Roman equivalnet is Neptune, his sacred animals are horses and dolphins, he was the son of Kronos and Rhea, his siblings are Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Zeus, Hades and Chiron, his wife's name is Amphitrite" I yawned "he was the father of Thesues and Orion in ancient times, his rival is Athena because she won Athens, some other names used to describe him are Stormbringer and Earthshaker and the giant born to defeat, who failed epically, was Polybotes."

I smiled smugly and lounged back again.

"Next time don't go to sleep" she said and I saluted.

"Yes mam!" I said and everyone laughed again.

She continued her questions.

We had free time next so once I was done with Mythology I led my family around camp.

"This is the Pegasus stables" I said and I heard a familiar voice in my head.

_"Sup boss?"_ Blackjack said and I turned.

"Don't call me Boss" I complained.

_"Kay boss" _If horses could smirk I would swear he was.

"Seriously" I warned.

_"Ok ok! Have any sugar cubes?" _he asked.

"They're bad for you" I said and he whined.

I dug around in my pocket and brought out 5 sugar cubes.

"Here Blackjack" I said and handed 3 sugar cubes to him before crouching down.

"You wanna give the horsie some sugar cubes?" I asked my little brother.

"YEAH!" Caleb said.

I handed him the last two sugar cubes.

"Easy Blackjack" I said and Caleb reached his hand up and fed my horse the sugar cubes.

"High five!" I said and he slapped my hand.

I had an idea.

I stood up and walked over to my mom.

"If I go with him can I take Caleb for a ride on Blackjack?" I asked and gave her my puppy dog look.

My mom looked from me to Caleb to Blackjack then to me again.

"Fine!" my mom said.

"Yes!" I said and ran up to Blackjack.

"Blackjack" I started "I'm taking my brother here for a fly around camp a few times...go easy and no fancy flying."

Blackjack whined and I picked Caleb up and set him on the pegasus.

I hopped on behind him and told him to hold on tight.

Caleb wraped his arms arounf Blackjack's neck and Blackjack took off.

Caleb was afraid at first.

"Caleb look" I said, we were flying low and Blackjack's hooves were grazing the water.

He laughed in delight.

Blackjack flew higher and we were soaring high above Camp.

"You can see everything!" he said.

"Pretty cool huh?" I asked and he nodded.

Blackjack flew pretty close to the climbing wall and he flew up to Rachel's cave scaring the Oracle as she walked.

"Gods dangit Percy!" she said but we were gone.

Blackjack touched down again near my parents.

I gave him a couple more sugar cubes.

"That was awesome!" Caleb said and ran up to my mom.

"Thats awesome buddy" my mom said and picked him up.

I smiled as I watched Blackjack join the other pegasi at the stables.

I heard a familiar _"ROWF!" _and turned around just in time to see a large black object run into me.

"Hey Ms. O' Leary" I said and scratched my dogs head and she licked me from head to toe.

"I missed you too" I said and Caleb looked interested.

"This is my dog Caleb" I said and gestured to the hellhound.

"Puppy!" my brother wailed and hugged Ms. O'Leary.

I smiled and scooped him up and put him on her back.

"She'll carry you around while we finish the tour" I said and Ms. O'Leary barked.

I led my family down to the cabins with my dog trailing behind carrying my brother.

"Who's cabin is who's?" Paul asked.

"1 is Zeus, 2 is Hera, 3 is Poseidon (obviously), 4 is Demeter, 5 is Ares, 6 is Athena, 7 is Apollo, 8 is Artemis, 9 is Hephaestus, 10 is Aphrodite, 11 is Hermes, 12 is Dionysus, 13 is Hades, 14 is Iris, 15 is Hypnos, 16 is Nemesis, 17 is Nike, 18 is Hebe, 19 is Tyche, 20 is Hecate and Hestia has that fire pit in the middle being Goddess of the Hearth and Home." I said smartly.

"20 cabins?" my mom asked.

"We used to have only 12" I said "for the Olympians."

"Till Percy here gave up immortality so that the minor gods, Hades and Hestia got represented here, and have all demiogds claimed by 13 to prevent another Titan uprising" my dad said proudly.

I knew I was blushing.

"You had a chance at immortality?" my mom and Paul asked.

"Yeah...that was my gift after the Titan war but I declined it to be with Annabeth and I promised Luke and Ethan I would make sure the minor gods got represented to and that all demigods were claimed and not stuffed into Hermes cabin" I said.

"You gave up immortality for Annabeth?" my mom squeled.

"When we were 13 I thought Annabeth wanted to join the Huntresses of Artemis, swearing off boys and becoming immortal, and I's thoguht I lost her but she offered it to Thalia. I couldn't do that to her." I said and watched as said Wise Girl led her family down to the forgery.

"I'll be back" I said and ran up to my girlfriend and covered her eyes.

"Guess who" I said.

"Smells like the ocean breee so...Malcolm?" she asked sarcastically an dremoved my hands and turned.

"I was wrong" she said and smiled as she reached up to kiss me.

"Why so mean during Mythology?" I aske dher.

"You fell asleep while I was teaching" she said and punched my arm.

I rubbed where she punched me and looked at her.

"I know the stuff!" I said.

"I was having the counselors prove to their parents they know their heritage!" she said.

"Oh" I said and smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"One more kiss before I go" I said and leaned down to kiss her and she reached up to meet me halfway.

"Bye Seaweed Brain" she said.

"See ya Wise Girl!" I said and went back to my family.

* * *

**these chapters aren't really long are they?**

**sorry:) please look at other stories of mine! i might start athena's blessing soon**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnabethChase~**


	9. Annabeth V

**im so sorry it so short! i liked it and i think ill do a clarisse point of view next;) that'll be cool!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

**Annabeth V**

I watched Percy run away as I opened the door to Athena cabin.

My cabin mates filed in after me and I flopped down on my bunk upsetting all my buildings.

"Why are there so many cabins?" my dad asked.

"There's a cabin for each god or goddess" I explained.

"Which is which?" Matthew asked and sat next to me on the bed.

"We only know that 6 is Athena" Mark said sitting on the other side of me.

"Okay" I thought for a second.

"Cabin one is Zeus, cabin 2 is Hera" I scruntched my nose up when I said her name.

"You don't like Hera?" Athena asked.

"Nope...she took Percy from me for 6 months and before that she annoyed me so much on my quest in the Labyrinth" I explained.

"Ahhhhhhh" Athena said "carry on."

"Cabin 3 is Poseidon, cabin 4 is Demeter, 5 is Ares, 6 is Athena but you know that, 7 is Apollo, 8 is Artemis, 9 is Hephaestus, 10 is Aphrodite, 11 is Hermes, 12 is Dionysus, 13 is Hades, 14 is Iris, 15 is Hypnos, 16 is Nemesis, 17 is Nike, 18 is Hebe, 19 is Tyche, 20 is Hecate and Hestia has that fire pit in the middle seeing as thought she is goddess of the hearth" I said.

Matthew and Mark's mouths were open in awe.

"You did that from memory?" they asked.

I nodded.

"We used to only have 12 for the Olympians before Percy made that his wish after the Titan War" I said.

"She is smart!" Mark said and literally everyone laughed.

"Her mom is Athena" Maolcolm said dropping off the inspefction scroll.

"Your doing inspection, Piper bailed because she did want her dad killed by her siblings seeing as though he's a movie star" Malcolm explained.

I groaned and layed back on my bed.

"If you want to come you can but I'm just doing inspection" I told my mortal family.

"It's fine...we'll wait in the cain here" my dad said.

I left and headed for Zeus's cabin.

I stepped inside and saw Thalia, Jason, Hera and Zeus himself in the cabin laughing about something.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Inspection" I said and held up the scroll.

"Gotcha!" The people in the cabin filed out so I could rate the cabin.

I gave the cabin an 8 out of 10 because of the candy wrappers around the trash can.

"8" I said as I walked out.

I stepped into Hera's cabin only to glance and give it a 10 out of 10 seeing as though no one lived here to make it dirty.

I walked to Cabin 3, Poseidon where I heard laughing inside.

I knocked.

Percy opened the door with a smile.

"Wise Girl!" he said and kissed me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" my brain a little fuzzy.

"What can I help you with beautiful?" he asked and gave me a smile.

I held up my scroll.

"Inspection" we said.

Percy turned.

"We all to exit the cabin until Annabeth is done with inspection" he said and his family filed out.

I looked into the now empty cabin and found nothing out of place and everything perfect.

"Wow" I said and gave his cabin a 10.

I walked out.

"Are you sure Tyson isn't here? Your cabin is perfect!" I said.

"Tyson is NOT here!" he said.

"10" I said.

"I did it! I got a 10 by myself!" he cheered.

Sally laughed as her son cheered.

"Thank you Wise Girl!" he said and lifted me up to kiss him.

"By the way...you promised me dinner on the beach last week" he whispered.

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Tonight" he confirmed.

"I'll be there" I smiled.

I continued with inspection.

The lowest I gave was a 3 and it was to Ares cabin for the fighting and the fact that their cabin was trashed.

I couldn't wait till dinner.

* * *

**sorry it's been so long!:) im doing a HUGE story update and updating all my stories and cleaning out my FaniFiction account as i listen to music! **

**check out my new stories! Athena's Blessing and a one shot i did because i got bored called Glorious Return!:) **

**check out the new poll**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	10. Clarisse I

**hey everyone! I'm back!**

******So tomorrow it will be my 2-year anniversary on FanFiction! WooHooo! In honor of this I will be posting like crazy this weekend! all my stories! and some new ones! its a PrincessOfWisdom weekend! all my stories will be updated and a few new stories will be added:) maybe ill finish a few stories...pysche! all my stories are to new! but ill try to get them all going strong! come celebrate with me! all weekend fellow demigods! LOL!**

******...**

******now for reviewer answers!**

******Kireeofolympus **I absolutely loved your chapter! You deserve blue cookies! I will reccomend your story to my friends ASAP! Please please please please update! Or I will die of aphixiation! Thanks so much your update made my day! Until your next update-Kireeofolympus  
**~Awwwwwww thank you:) thats nice of you:) please don't die! ill feel bad i hope you like the updagte:)**

**I'veGotAnAccount**So I've do got an account, ImWritingInThisSec, but I'm at school, so Im too lazy to log in. Anyway AWESOME CHAPTER. I would love to see a Clarisse POV, and know what is going on on my cabin (Woo! Ares!)  
-ImWritingInThisSec (Alice)  
PS- I think that the Chase twins names are Matthew and Bobby  
**~I hope you like this:) you're lucky! i can't get on fanfcition at school:( i knew i messsed up their names, and her stepmoms name, and caleb's last name but im too lazy to go back and change it:)**

**Love-Blue-Cupcakes **IIIIIIIIII LOVE YOUR STORY (Yes I do, yes I do.) OHHHH, I LOVE IT SO MUCH THAT I'M GONNA REVIEW (Review!) UPDATE!  
Alright, there's my special review song that I give ONLY to the very best stories. Congratulations  
**~Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww thank you! I feel so special now:D nice song;)**

**allen r **great chapter looking forward to the date. we deserve a nice romantic hapter.  
**~Yes, yes you guys do:) next chapter:)**

**...**

_"Grover was sniffing the wind, looking nervous. He fished out his acorns and threw them into the sand, then played his pipes. They rearranged themselves in a pattern that made no sense to me, but Grover looked concerned. _

_"That's us," he said. "Those five nuts right there."_

_"Which one is me?" I asked._

_"The little deformed one," Zoe suggested._

_"Oh, shut up."-_Percy, Zoe, and Grover in the Titan's Curse **(most of the quotes are gonna be funny the last one just happend to be a good quote for a story like this:)**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

Clarisse I

After wrestling I led my "family" to cabin 5.

All I got from my mom was disappointed looks, head shakes and insults.

Ares wasn't helping by staring at my mom the ENTIRE time!

I don't know how it happened...my mom, a woman against all forms of combat and might as well be a Daughter of Aphrodite, fell in love with my dad, Ares, God of War and weapons.

All during wrestling, my mom would look at me with this look of disapproval that I always got before I came to Camp.

It made me so mad that I took down all my victims within a minute.

Ares gave me a look of approval.

That made me happy...a little.

My cabin mates went back to Cabin 5 for free time but I had to show my family around Camp...great.

I guided my mom and Ares, no siblings thank the Gods!, through Camp showing them everything about my real home.

"Those are the Stables" I said and watched as Prissy laughed with his family.

_"Stupid"_ I thought.

I was walking along the path back tot he cabin area to get ready for inspection by Aphrodite Cabin.

My mom and dad were talking as they walked, completely ignoring me.

That's fine I didn't want to them either!

I opened the door to all my siblings doing stupid stuff when they were supposed to be cleaning!

"What is this?!" I yelled and all my siblings stood up straight.

"Does anyone want to be on dish duty when we get a bad score on inspection?" I asked and everyone shook their heads.

"Then get cleaning" I said and everyone started cleaning.

My mom walked in and almost screamed.

"What now?" I asked.

"It looks like a tornado hit this place" my mom said.

"This is what Ares cabin looks like all the time when they don't clean" I said.

"All these weapons? None of those are yours I hope" she said.

Ares laughed.

"Of course they're hers! She needs them for fighting" he said.

"She shouldn't have to fight!" my mom argued.

"Okay so when I get killed by a monster because I'm 'not supposed to fight' I hope you feel good" I smiled cruely.

My mom glared at me and I glared back.

Just then someone knocked on the cabin door.

I walked past my mom and opened the door to none other than Annabeth Chase.

"What?" I asked.

"Inspection" she held up the scroll.

"Aphrodite cabin should eb doing it" I growled.

"Well Piper bailed so she can keep her crazy siblings from killing her dad" she explained.

"She shouldn't bail" I snarled "Silena wouldn't bail."

"She's not Silena and Silena's dad wasn't a movie star" Chase argued.

"Yeah yeah..." I said.

"Can I do inspection now?" she asked.

"Whatever" I said and turned into my cabin, still a mess.

Mark and Sherman were wrestling on the ground, most likely because sherman touched Mark's sheild.

I cursed.

"3" she said.

"What?!" I yelled after her.

"3" she said again.

"How do we get a three? Let me guess, you gave Prissy's cabin a 10" I said.

"You get a 3 because the cabin was a disaster and yes PERCY'S cabin did get a 10 because it was actually clean today" the Daughter of Athena said.

She continued to her cabin.

I turned and stood in the doorway of Cabin 5.

The horn blew in the distance for dinner.

"CABIN 5! Fall in!" I screamed and my cabin mates lined up in a line behine my family.

I marched out with cabin 5 right behind me.

We all sat down at table 5, Ares on my right and my mom on the left.

Prissy and Annabeth were down at the beach most likey doing soppy love stuff.

I shuddered at that thought and ate dinner after burning my offering.

I joked around with my Ares family and introduced my mom to my siblings.

* * *

**i hoped you all liked it...next chapter will be percabeth's date...ooooolala hehe lol...im weird.**

**i just finished reading MoA for the 3rd time hoping that Tarturas was just my imagination when i noticed something.**

**Nico promised to meat Percy and Annabeth at the Doors of Death. now think of the prohpecy...**

**An oath to kepp with a final breath...**

**i have a bad feeling about this...please Rcik don't kill our fave son of hades! i beg of you...if he does i say we hunt him down and force him to write another version without a dead son of hades! wh's with me?**

***crickets chirp***

**well than...**

**remeber about my princessofwisdom weekend! review and check out my other stories and my poll:D**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	11. Percy III

**okay seriosly wait till you all see the twists i added! you might hate them thoug:( and thanks for 100 reviews:D**

**reviewer answers:)**

**sapphire drops**:this. fanfiction. is. awesome! please update! i would love to have more chapters in nico's point of view, and also thalia and jason's  
**~the next few chapters will be in their p.o.v :D thank you:))**

**marchingdancer98**:i love this story so much i do a happy dance with my siblings asking me if thats how i really dance. i think you should do a chapter where bobby and matthew join up with the hermes cabin and leo to make the only channels they get on tv are military, history, and science and the ares cabin only get tlc, mtv, and bravo. cant wait for the updates! *:-(D  
**~do you know how funny that sounds? i might do that at the end of the story after the big thing witht he twist ends where they lighten the mood after a bunch of fighting... thats funny...i read a fanfic once that had me laughing so hard my sis was scared.**

**Booklover4ever01**:You are such a good writer! I love Caleb, where did you get the idea? Anyways, the story is awesome! So dont forget to post soon! The Percabeth in it rocks! These stories are what makes me BOOKLOVER4ever01  
**~caleb came from 2 VERY different people:1) from my crush;) my crush/bestfriend's name is Caleb. he has blonde hair and blue eyes. caleb will have the same personality as my crush. a playful fun personality:D 2)he also came from Luke...i WAS going to make Caleb the reincarnation of Luke but then i got the idea of this chapter's second twist and was like nah! so luke went out the window and is mostly based on my crush/estfriend. sorry about Percabeth in theis chapter:'(**

**SeaWolf90**:I Love this story. This truly an original idea and you are really making it shine. second thing I think our beloved arthur of the PJO and HoO series is going to make almighty Zeus turn them into Gods. So not to worried but if wrong i will be upset. anyway keep up the great work and update soon.  
**~i hope this chapter didn't ruin your view on my story *smiles sheepishly* im glad you like it:) i hope you are right:) also one thing...could you send me those pms again *again smiles sheepishly* i accidently deleted them when i was cleaning out my fanfiction account. idk if you still have them but i havent posted the story yet cause i delted the pms...sorry if it causes you any hassle**

**Quote:**

_"Now, come over here so I can pat you down."_  
_"But you don't have-" Percy stopped. "Uh, sure."_  
_He stood next to the armless statue. Terminus conducted a rigorous mental pat down._  
_"You seem to be clean," Terminus decided. "Do you have anything to declare?"_  
_"Yes," Percy said. "I declare that this is stupid."  
-_Percy Jackson and Terminus, Son of Neptune  
**(doesn't go along witht he chapter but i thought it was funny;)**

* * *

**Percy III**

I led Annabeth away from her spot leading Athena cabin.

"Sorry Athena cabin! Your counselor is not sitting wiht you today! I'm kidnapping her!" I pulled Annabeth away.

I heard a few wolf-whistles as I steered my grey-eyed beauty to the beach.

I had laid out a picnic blanket before hand and lit a few candles.

I could see Annabeth's smile in the moonlight.

She sat down on the picnic blanket.

She was wearing jean shorts and an orange Camp shirt. Her clay bead necklace layed on her throat so perfectly. Her hair was in a messy ponytail.

Most people would say she wasn't pretty but to me she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

She was prettier than the stars twinkling above our heads. Prettier than ocean reflecting the moon. Prettier than the Goddess of Beauty herself.

"Seaweed Brain" she said.

Her voice was the most amazing thing I've ever heard.

"You're about to drool" I snapped back to Earth.

I did have a little drool on the corner of my mouth.

I wiped it away.

She laughed.

"Why do you do that?" she asked and leaned forward..

"Do what?" I asked leaning forward a little.

"Stare at me like I just dropped from the moon" she said and leaned forward a bit more.

"Cause you're amazingly beautiful" I answered.

She laughed and might've blushed.

"Seaweed Brain" she smiled.

She leaned across the blanket and kissed me.

I kissed her back but I deepened the kiss.

I pulled her ont my lap.

We never broke the kiss.

She put her arms around my neck and my arms stayed around her waist.

I picked her up only to take her to the sound and drop her in the water.

"Percy!" she yelled and splashed water on me.

Whenever we played in the water like we were doing now I willed myself to get wet.

I splashed her back.

She screamed, a playful scream, and we continued to splash each other, our dinner forgotten.

Within a few minutes my shirt was soaked, so was my shorts, my flip-flops layed on the beach.

I hated wet shirts so I pulled it off.

I tackled her so that she would fall into the water.

"Percy!" she screamed.

I ran onto the beach and she chased me.

Eventually I turned around and caught her as she ran into me.

She lightly punched my arm before she kissed me again.

I don't know how, but we found our way back to our blanket.

We barely took any breaths.

My hands were hopelessly tangled in her beautiful blonde hair.

She was practicall ylaying on me.

Eventually she stopped kissing me and layed there.

We talked about everything.

She asked me why I liked blue food.

I told her about the fight my mom had with my first step-dad, Gabe Ugliano, about how there was no such thing as blue food.

She laughed.

"Sally's amazing" she said.

"Yeah...I love her" I said.

"I love you" she said.

She curled closer to me and eventually started snoring.

"I love you too" I whispered.

I had a feeling we might end up like this because we have in the past so I pulled out another blanket.

I rubbed her back as she slept.

Eventually I fell asleep and I had the scariest dream of my life.

...

"You really thought that you could get rid of me didn't you Perseus Jackson" a female voice said.

I knew the voice unfortunately, it was Gaia or Mother Earth.

I know you're probably thinking isn't Mother Earth supposed to be all nice with birds and butterflies around her?

Yes but if you're talking about Mythology then she's not.

"I am all around you little hero" she said.

I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from...it seemed like it was coming from all around.

"No where are you safe from me" Gaia said.

I felt a cold chill blow hard up my back.

I shivered.

"If I give my son my strength then he could rise again for good! He'll raise his brethren and the Gods will fall!" Gaia said.

I heard a cold laughter that I knew too well.

"Kronos" I hissed.

"Correct Percy Jackson" Kronos said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Do not be hasty" Gaia said "we have to start small then work our way up."

"Yes mother" Kronos said.

"We've all ready taken the thing that means the most to him..."

An image of Annabeth locked in a mud cage caused me to stumble over and trip over something.

I saw my beautiful girlfriend struggle against her cage.

"Annabeth!" I screamed and woke with a start.

I wished the dream was just that a dreama nd Annabeth would yell at me for jostling her awake.

I looked around but didn't see any sign of Annabeth.

"No" I whispered and ran back to Camp.

Campers were waking up and coming out of their cabins for breakfast.

"Hey! Percy!" I heard Nico yelling.

I could hear a few giggles from Aphrodite cabin at my bare torso.

"Wheres your shirt?" Nico asked.

I ran to Cabin 6 and yanked open the door and was met by Athena.

"Sea Spawn?" she asked.

I pushed past her and looked around for Annabeth, she wasn't there.

I cursed.

I ran out of the cabin, panic welling up like a baloon inside me.

I sprinted up to the Dining Pavillion.

Chiron and Mr. D was there.

"MY gods Percy where is your shirt?" Chiron asked.

"She's not here" I whispered.

I ran like Hermes to cabin 1.

I yanked open the door and the sunlight woke the 3 people in the cabin up.

"What the Hades is wrong with you Percy?" Thalia asked not fully awake.

She threw a pillow at me.

"Thalia! "I yelled.

"WHAT?!" she yelled back and opened her eyes fully.

"Where the hell is your shirt?" she asked.

"Annabeth's missing" I said quickly.

Thalia jumped to her feet.

"What?" she asked.

"We fell asleep last night on the beach and I had a dream."

I told my cousin about my dream.

"Gaia's raising Kronos on her own?" Thalia asked.

"Then Kronos will raise his mother and the other giants and Titans" I said.

"We've taken Kronos before we can do it again" Thalia said.

"'We didn't beat Kronos AND Gaia together..we beat Kronos then Gaia in a different war" I said.

"We need to tell Chiron" Thalia said.

We ran up to breakfast together, leaving Jason and Zeus behind.

We arrived breathless.

"Chrion!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me.

"Annabeth's gone" I said.

"What?!" I heard a few people say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Athena and Fredrick Chase standing up.

"Annabeth's gone...Gaia and Kronos took her" I said quickly.

Annabeth's step mom put a hand over her mouth.

"Are you sure Percy?" Piper said.

"I had a dream" I said quickly.

Every demigod grew silent.

"A dream, whoop-de-doo" a very pretty lady said from her seat at Ares table.

"Ms. La Rue" Chiron started "dreams are a very important thing in our world. They tell a demigod of things to come, trouble being caused and visions of things happening at that moment if it is important. For example, Percy here dreamed of his father, Poseidon, and his uncle, Zeus, fighting when he first came to Camp. He dreamed that they were fighting over something which was stolen. Indeeed something was stolen, Zeus's master bolt. Percy did not know that. He had just found out he was a demigod yet his dream told him the truth. Dreams are an essential part to a demigod's life. They usually are not good but they are important."

Ms. La Rue sat back down.

"Go on Percy" Chiron said.

I told the Camp my dream.

I was met by silence when I finished.

"You mean" Piper said "not only will we have to fight Kronos at his full power but we'll also have to fight Gaia at her full power?"

"Yes" Percy said.

Chiron cantered and stood next to me.

"It is time fo you to lead us again Percy" Chiron said and put a hand on my shoulder "if anyone objects to PErcy leading Camp Half Blood again speak now!"

No one spoke.

"Lead us Perseus Jackson" Chiron smiled at me.

I loked over and saw my mom.

Her face was full of worry but her eyes shone with pride.

I nodded and turned to Camp.

I searched through the campers until I spotted Jason.

"Jason!" I said and he stood up.

"Yeah?"

"Will you lead the Romans?" I asked.

"As praetor of New Rome I will lead Camp Jupiter" Jason said.

Piper kissed him on the cheek.

"Thalia or Artemis?" I asked.

Bothe girls looked at me.

"Will the Hunters fight?"

"Of course" they both said.

"Thank you" I answered.

Nico stood up.

"If you need an undead army I can help with that" he said.

I smiled at my little cousin.

"Thanks."

"The Olympians will fihgt too!" Zeus said.

The Olympians all nodded.

I had a lump in my throat.

So many people would be fighting together as one.

"Get ready for war Camp Half Blood! We don't have the people we had the last time. No Lee, Michael, Bekendorf, Silena or Castor! We lost a lot of good demigods but we gained even more back! Demigods who will fight to the end for this camp! This time we are not fighting our own who have turned against us" Hermes cabin looked down "we are fighting a force stronger than that! They will NOT show mercy! They fight and they will kill! There is no prophecy this time! Just us!" I shouted and everyone cheered in reply!

Hades stood up.

"Who said you can't have them to fight?" Hades asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"If Zeus gives me permission I can bring back those people and any others you need" Hades looked at Zeus.

Zeus nodded his head.

"Thank you" Hades said "who do you want?"

"Lee Fletcher."

Hades snapped his fingers and the son of Apollo was there standing in front of us.

Apollo cabin cheered and Apollo actually hugged him.

"My son" he whispered.

"Michael Yew" I said.

After Hades fingers snapped Michael Yew stood before us next to Lee.

Apollo and his cabin engulfed the 2 boys in a massive hug.

"Castor" I said and the Son of Dionysus appeared.

Pollux pushed through the crowd to his twin brother.

"I missed you bro" he said.

Dionysus joined the hug to.

"Charles Bekendorf."

No sooner had I said it did he appear before us next to Hephaestus cabin.

His Cabin tackled him with a hug and even Hephaestsus himself joined in.

"Silena Beaugard" the Hunters came into the Dining Pavillion after I said it.

Hades snapped his fingers and a beautiful girl shimmered into view.

A bunch of high pitched screaming came from table 10 as the girl was engulfed in a hug.

Aphrodite's make up was ruined and she didn't care.

"Charlie?" the girl asked and it felt good to hear her voice again.

"Silena" Bekendorf said and pushed his siblings off of him.

They met halway and Bekendorf hugged Silena and Silena hugged him back.

Silena had tears running down her face.

"I missed you so much" she said.

They kissed and I had to look away.

Hopefully me and Annabeth will be reunited.

"Anyone else?" Hades asked.

"Just a few more" I said and looked in the direction of the Hunters.

"Zoe Nightshade" I said.

When Hades snapped his fingers a girl appeared.

She wore a hunters outfit and had a quiver slung across her back and a bow in her hand.

"Zoe?" Artemis asked.

"M' Lady" Zoe said and Artemis hugged her long lost lieutenant.

The Hunters fell on top of their mistress and lieutenant.

They all were either crying or laughing.

"We missed you!" they said.

I swallowed.

"Bianca di Angelo" **(bianca did not choose to be reborn) **

Nico's mouth fell open when Hades snapped his fingers and Bianca apperard in front of us al.

"BIANCA!" Nico yelled and tackled his sister in a hug.

"Nico?" Bianca asked as she hugged her brother.

"I've missed you so much" Nico said.

"I guess that's it..." Hades said.

"Wait!" I said "one more Lord Hades."

"Who?"

I looked aroun wondering how many people were going to try and kill me.

"Luke Castellan" I said.

Everyone at Hermes cabin snapped their heads up.

Hermes eye's lit up.

Everyone else had their opinions.

"Are you crazy Percy?!" Clarisse said.

"He's the one who got us into the first mess in the first place!" Lou Ellen said from Hecate table.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

Everyone shut up.

"Not a lot of you know this but Luke was the hero! Luke killed himself to get rid of Kronos! IT was Luke you brought the final blow! Luke saved Olympus! I just chose whether to give him the knife or not!"

Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Really" I said.

"We were there" Grover and Thalia said.

"We saw it" the Olympians said.

Hades snapped his fingers and there before us stood Luke Castellan.

Luke looked around.

Hermes surged forward and hugged his son.

"Thank you Percy" he said.

Hermes cabin joined the hug.

Connor and Travis were amoungst the first.

I smiled as families got reunited.

I heard a loud whistle.

Jason had whistled and a dark cloud, with lightning streaking out of it, in the shape of a horse trotted down from the sky.

When it landed I could tell it was a horse.

Jason jumped on it.

"I'll be back within a week" he said and rode away.

"Malcolm!" I yeled and Annabeth's half brother came forward.

"Yeah Perce?" he asked.

"I need a strategist and since Annabeth's not here then it's you" I smiled.

Malcolm gave me a small smile.

"We can discuss more in Athena cabin if you like" Malcolm said.

I nodded and fallowed.

The rest of Camp went off to train and practise.

Will we ever get a break?

* * *

**sorry it took so long:( i was writing the romantic seen adn i was like this story's going by slow...so i sped it up a bit:) i ope you didn't hate it:( that would make me cry:'( i will have a few P.O.V from Annabeth while she is prisoner:) i'll go to alternating between counselors now and it wont just be percy and annabeth:) please review and check out my poll! adios!**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	12. Thalia I

**so this time we have a chapter in Thalia's P.O.V! yes! the next one will be Nico's ;) also is it weird that I, proud Daughter of Athena, fought actually fought my sister over a silver necklace that has a small owl charm on it and have not taken it off since?**

**Reviewer answers:**

**Distantwave:**I liked the part about Luke being a hero, he never gets enough credit for saving everyone.  
**~IKR! It seems like everyone forgets that Luke killed himself and in the end saved Olympus!:D he's one of my favorite characters!**

**marchingdancer98:**really good chapter. i wasnt expecting that so that just made it even better :)  
**~i was so worried that people would read thast chapter and be like "I'm done with this person!" I'm glad you thought it made it better:) i figured we needed some action**

**crazy4fries:**woohoo! this story just got better! sucks that they have to fight again... on the plus side, the gods are not being dumb and pretending not to care... really good job with this :) i can't wait!  
**~I'm glad you like it :) yeah i thoguth the demigods would need all the help they could get. thank you for the compliment**.

**Magicalghostgirl:**THIS IS AN ABSOLUTELY AMAZING IDEA! Especially Gaea and Kronos coming back. But poor Annabeth! I'm so happy all the campers are back! One last thing... Since the Romans are all coming to Half-Bliod Camp, it would be awesome for the two camps to get in a huge/small fight! Haha, poor Percy and Jason would have to break it up alone! And how are the gods going to react to the Romans? Which form are they going to take? Oh wow, that was more than one thing...  
**~oh there will be fights! like Octavian and Apolo campers...oh yeah! Athena cabin will NOT like the Romans! I'mmmmmm giving to much away. I think the gods will stay in Greek form...maybe idk! im glad you like this story:D**

**SeaWolf90:**it's good. you kept it up to snuff for this chapter but one Question what will the mortals be doing? You can bet no mortal parent will allow for there child to fight and them not help. So what are they gonna do. keep up the work. Can't wait to read the rest  
**~I answered your question this chapter;) thank you:) hope you like it!**

**Kireeofolympus:**I loved it! But I swear if I ever see Gaia in person she i will kill her find you and all of my other friends and authors, get Nico to bring her back then we kill her! *enraged scream!* ah hem, sorry... But yeah as usual great chapter! I loved your quote! That was one of my favorite moments in SoN... Thanks for updating!  
kireeofolympus  
(P.S. I have about 10 cousins in San Antonio! We could get them to help us if Rick makes them die in the next book. They all love me so I'm sure I could persuade them to get us there and help reason with him...)  
**~I LOVE seeing your reviews! i will totally help you kill gaia! yeah..."reason" lol i thought it was funny:D**

_quote (they just keep getting longer! i thought this one was funny...has nothing to do witht he story but...)_

_**"Remind me again-why do you hate me so much?"**_

I don't hate you."

Could've fooled me."

She folded her cap of invisibility. "Look...we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals."

Why?"

She sighed. "How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her."

They must really like olives."

Oh, forget it."_****_

Now, if she'd invented pizza-that** I could understand."**

**-Percy and Annabeth, Lightning Theif**

**Thalia I**

I honestly didn't know how to react to everything at first.

I watched as each person we lost in the Titan War came back before our eyes.

I couldn't help but smile when Bekendorf and Silena got reunited.

Nico looked ready to cry when Hades broguht Bianca back.

Then Luke came back.

I didn't know what to think.

Part of me wanted to be mad at him for betraying us and wreck havock on Camp.

The other part of me wanted to join the Hermes cabin in their hug and welcome him home.

Percy left with Annabeth's deputy after Luke came back.

I figured I would leave them in peace and not bother Percy right now.

Percy was going to have a hard time.

In both wars he had Annabeth to strategize with him and defend his back in combat but Annabeth was gone.

Losing Annabeth could possibly cripple us.

She was our strategist, she borke up fights we had with each other, and she kept her cool through everything.

I missed her all ready.

I watched as the Hunters and Artemis walked back down to Cabin 8.

"Thalia?" Artemis asked.

I ran and caught up with her.

"Yes m'Lady?" I asked.

"She is not gone" Artemsi smiled softly "she will come back."

I nodded.

I watched as the Hunters talked with Zoe.

Phoebe looked at me then to Zoe.

"M' Lady?" she asked.

Artemis looked up from her bow polishing.

"Yes Phoebe?" Artemis said polietly.

"Who is the lieutenant now? I mean Zoe died and you gave the spot to Thalia" Phoebe said.

Artemis's eyebrows scrunched together.

"I had not thought of that" she said.

I looked at Zoe who was looking at me.

She still had the silver circlelet **(don't know if thats what they called it)** braided into her hair, and her quiver was strewn across her back.

"Is that Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus?" Zoe asked.

I flinched at my last name.

"I don't use Grace anymore...it's my mother's name" I said.

"I thoguht you said you would never join the Hunt. Because of that boy Luke who ended up betraying you like I said he would" Zoe said, some of it was under her breath though.

"Some things change" I said, I kept my cool but it was pretty hard.

"Yes they do" Zoe said and smiled a warm smile at me.

"I would like to give up my position as lieutenant Lady Artemis" I said.

Artemis nodded and smiled.

I felt my hair fall free from the silver braided in my hair and my bow became a lot lesss extravegant.

"Thank you" Zoe said.

"Your welcome" I replied.

I walked out of the silver cabinand into cabin 1.

Zeus was their and so was Hera.

"Hello Father. Hello Queen Hera" I said polietly and bowed.

"Hello Thalia" Hera and Zeus both said.

I sat down in front of my picture wall.

I had quite a bit of pictures up there.

There was a picture from when me, Luke and Annabeth were running.

One from that first summer I was back in human form with Annabeth and Percy that we had Grover take.

Then there was one of me, Nico and Percy. Annabeth insisted that we have all the Big Three children in a picture.

There was one from after the Titan War where we were all beat up and bruised.

I had one, taken after we fought at the Wolf House together, of me and Jason and Piper and Leo snow covered and smiling.

I felt a few tears stinging in my eyes when I looked at the last one.

It was after the second Great Prophecy happened and the war was over.

It was a picture of me and Annabeth. We were cheek and cheek smiling into the camera. We had Best Friends written at the bottom under our faces.

I wiped the tears away and turned around.

I opened Aegis and began to polish the gruesome face of the gorgon.

"I am glad you found that" Zeus said.

I smiled.

"Thank you for leading me to it. It's saved me quite a bit" I answered.

"You're welcome" Zeus said.

I tapped the wrist strap again and the sheild shrunk down to the silver bracelet I never took off.

"If you want to come I have free time. I'm going to spend it talking with Percy.

"No...you can go along" Zeus said.

I smiled and left.

Outside I heard a few angry voices.

I saw a few mortal parents talking to Chiron, they seamed to be angry about something.

"You can't just let us stand by and watch as our children fight in a war that seems impossible for them to win!" A man, who looked a lot like Katie Gardner, said.

"My daughter could be killed!" a woman said, she had Emily's color of hair.

"Your children have fought in 2 wars all ready! They are trained" Chiron said.

I saw the counselors for most of the cabins standing by and watching.

"What's going on?" I asked as I joined them.

"Our mortal parents are isnisisting we either don't fight or they fight with us" Lou Ellen said.

"They'll get killed" I answered.

"Chiron's trying to tell them that" Emily said.

Percy came up.

"What's happening over here?"

He looked very serious right now.

His eyes were hard and his face showed both pain and determiantion.

We explained to him what was happening.

"I got this" he said and stood next to Chiron.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he shouted and everyone shut up.

"Chiron is right! You all could be killed! Which is why if any of you want to fight for sure we could give you lessons!"

The mortals nodded their heads.

"Percy are you crazy?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron" Percy said "thses people are willing to put their lives on the line to help their children. They have the sight and I know fo a fact that they can hold celestial bronze. I say if they really want to fight then let them. IF you don't they could get hurt more by trying to fight anyway but they wouldn't know how to protect themselves."

Percy made a point not even Chiron could argue with.

"Very well" Chiron said.

"Mortal classes start tomorrow at noon!" Percy said and the mortals drifted to their child's cabin.

"Nice Perce" I said.

Percy didn't even smile.

He just kept walking and didn't stop until he got to the beach.

This really was going to be a long summer.

* * *

**i'll have the next chapter up tomorrow but i have to work on my reading book series! sorry:)**

**review and check out my poll! woo!**

**~PRincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**


	13. Nico I

**hey im back everyone! sorry i was gone so long! i was grounded because i didn't turn home wrok in. whoops! i have exams this week but ill still update cause school lets out early now! woooo! im on summer break in 2 days! yes! well im sure you want to read now. it's in Nico's P.O.V! no reviewer answers or quote.**

**~PrincessOfWisdom-AnnabethChase~**

* * *

**Nico I**

It felt good to have my sister back.

I could tell Dad was happy.

He had hugged us both when we went back to our cabin.

I've never hugged my dad, it seems like the only demigod that has hugged their godly parent was Percy.

It felt good to hug my dad.

Bianca wanted to get caught up on the events of the last 5 years.

Dad launched into a whole play-by-play explanation.

I heard angry voices outside so I left my dad to inform my sister and checked it out.

The mortal parents of the counselors, minus mine, were crowded around Chiron arguing with him.

I saw Thalia come out of her cabin and ask Lou Ellen what was going on.

"Our mortal parents are isnisisting we either don't fight or they fight with us"she said.

"They'll get killed!" Thalia responded.

"Chiron's trying to tell them that" Emily from Apollo said.

"What's happening over here?" I heard a voice behind me.

I watched as Percy approached us.

His eyes were hard and full of determination.

Thalia and Lou explained what was going on.

"I got this" he said and pushed his way through the mortals to stand next to his teacher.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he shouted and everyone shut up.

"Chiron is right! You all could be killed! Which is why if any of you want to fight for sure we could give you lessons!"

The mortals nodded their heads.

"Percy are you crazy?" Chiron asked.

That's exactly what I was thinking.

"Chiron" Percy said "thses people are willing to put their lives on the line to help their children. They have the sight and I know fo a fact that they can hold celestial bronze. I say if they really want to fight then let them. IF you don't they could get hurt more by trying to fight anyway but they wouldn't know how to protect themselves."

I guess Chiron didn't think of that because his eyes widened in realization.

"Very well" Chiron said.

"Mortal classes start tomorrow at noon" Percy yelled and walked off.

"Nice Perce" Thalia said when he walked passed her.

Percy didn't even look at her or smile.

It worried me how down he was.

I was keeping an ear out for Annabeth just in case and I know she's okay for now.

I went down to the beach after him.

"Hey Percy" I said.

He turned around to face me and his eyes showed the broken heart he was housing in his chest.

"Yeah Nico?" Percy asked and his voice cracked a bit as if he was holding in tears.

"I wanted to let you know, I'm keeping an ear out for Annabeth. And you know how I can tell if someone I know's life aura is fading? Hers is fine. She's okay as far as I know."

Percy nodded.

"Thank you" he said, his voice sounded hallow.

I went back to my cabin just as Dad was finishing up explaining stuff to Bianca.

"And that's that!" Dad said.

"So you're Ghost King now Nico?" Bianca asked and laughed.

"Yeah" I cracked a smile.

Despite the situation with Annabeth and camp...I was happy.

Having Bianca back had to be the best thing in the world and it's like our family's together again except our mom.

I heard a bell ring in the distance, it was the bell signaling activity changing.

"Well...I guess I have sword training" I said.

"WE have sword training" Bianca said.

"I wish I could join you my children but Zeus has declared a war council" Dad said.

"Okay Dad" me and Bianca said.

We all laughed and left the cabin, Dad went right and Bianca and I went left.

We came into the arena as Athena cabin was leaving.

Malcolm looked distraught as he led his siblings to archery.

His eyes were rimmed with red.

Normally a cabin is loud and talkative, Athena's cabin members were dead silent.

No one said anything.

I watched as Athena passed.

Bianca and I bowed respectfully to the goddess and she nodded her head.

Her eyes were rimmed with red and she looked ready to start crying.

Fredrick Chase was the last to leave and his face looked dead. His eyes showed no emotion as he stared ahead of him.

Percy came in when Athena cabin was fully out of the arena and Thalia came in the other side.

It was decided that the Big Three children would have their classes together.

Percy didn't acknowledge any of us but went straight to a training dummy and started slashing it to shreds.

I noticed he had Riptide hagning at his side and was using a glittering gold shape in his hand.

When the dummy was done for I noticed he was using Annabebth's dagger.

He sat down in front of the dummy and began to cry.

Thalia stopped her slashing and Bianca stopped hacking the limbs off of the dummy in front of her.

"How could everything be so perfect then be so terrible a day later?" he asked.

I looked at Thalia and she looked at me, we both had no idea what to do.

But Bianca did.

Bianca immediately went over to Percy and crouched next to him.

I could tell she didn't want to be awkward and hug him.

I could hear her talking comforting words to him and being an amzing friend.

Eventually Percy nodded and Bianca whispered something to him as she was staring at me and Thalia.

Percy looked at us and laughed and Bianca joined in.

"Don't talk about us!" Thalia and I yelled.

Percy laughed and got up.

"Thank you Bianca" he said and left the arena.

"What was that?" I asked.

"When you spend five years dead you learn how to comfort someone who lost, well left behind, someone" she said.

"What did you tell him that made him laugh?"

"Well...I told him that it obvious that Nico likes Thalia" Bianca said.

Thalia's mouth popped oped and I felt my cheeks getting warm.

"Bianca!" I whined.

Bianca laughed.

"You two would make a cute couple" she said and left.

"Sure she's not a Daughter of Aphrodite" Thalia asked.

"I used to know she's a Daughter of Hades but now I have doubts" I said.

Thalia laughed and we went to to archery.

* * *

**please review and check out my other stories!**


End file.
